Soaked To The Bone
by DominateWolf
Summary: Gajeel wonders why he and Levy are all wet...


**Soaked to the Bone**

A hot summer night in the town of Magnolia found a young couple completely soaked: their clothing clinging to them like a second skin. They had not been caught outside in a late summer rainstorm. No the reason the couple were both equally sopping wet was thanks to a giggling sky colored hair child.

"Remind me how did we let this happen?" Gajeel groaned out as he was splashed once more by his two year old daughter.

Levy gave a small chuckle as Melody continued to splash in the bathtub. The small child was almost clean; Gajeel and Levy just had to wash her hair.

"Well let's see. She has escaped the bath three times now; which is why we are both in here. Lily was drenched the first time and is now in the kitchen eating a few kiwis. The second time you left the door open and the last time she was just faster than both us." Levy summarized for her husband.

"I don't understand why Munchkin fights bath time right up until she is actually in the washtub." He groused in reply.

Levy just smiled at her husband. "She gets it from you. Anytime you are forced into something you do not want to do you fight the entire way. Now help me wash her hair so we can get Melody dry and put down for the night."

Gajeel wanted to protest but the look that Levy gave him make his retort die in his throat. Heaving a sigh Gajeel simply nodded his head before taking a small plastic cup and filling it with warm water. Levy gently began to wash Melody's hair. The small two year old continued to giggle and play with the small rubber toys that were in the bath with her. Once Levy had finished lathering Melody's hair she gently titled the child's back so Gajeel could pour the water over her head. Melody began to fuss; she did not like that one bit. She was fine with her Mama playing with her hair; Daddy pouring water on her head, not so much. As the small girl began to fuss Gajeel and Levy found themselves being soaked even more. The couple just sighed and quickly finished rinsing their daughter's hair. Now that Melody was clean Gajeel held a towel in his arms while Levy lifted the small toddler out of the tub and placed her in the towel. Gajeel wrapped Melody up and began to dry her gently while Levy drained the water from the tub. The small child was happy and cooing to herself as she began to become sleepy. Gajeel and Levy both gave a small chuckle as they watched Melody begin to rub her eyes.

"Looks like someone is getting sleepy" Levy said as she tickled her daughter's chin.

" 'm not slweepy, Mama" was the grumbled response from the toddler as she rubbed at her eyes some more before giving a large yawn.

Both parents smiled before walking down the hall into Melody's small room. Levy took the girl from Gajeel's arms and dressed her in her favorite pajamas. Gajeel went to go dry off and change once Melody was out of his grasp. As he finished Gajeel wandered into the kitchen to check on Pantherlily. The Exceed raised an eyebrow at Gajeel's wet hair.

"Did you take a bath with Melody or was she just that fussy tonight?"

Gajeel huffed "Fussy. She escaped another two times after she pulled you in with her the first time. Levy is soaked as well. I am about to go snuggle with Munchkin while Levy dries off and gets changed."

Pantherlily nodded. "I will join you now that I am dry once again."

The two walked into Melody's room Gajeel picking up his daughter and making a swooshing sound as he spun around. Melody bust out with laughter. Levy smiled at the sight before standing and going to get dry and change. Gajeel stopped spinning and sat down on Melody's bed with her resting in his lap.

Melody gave another yawn "Story, Daddy?"

Gajeel chuckled "As soon as Momma gets back we will read a story."

Lily smiled before sitting at the foot of the bed. The Exceed enjoyed having Melody around the house. He loved seeing Gajeel so open and relaxed around his family. Sure sometimes Melody forgot that Lily was more than just a 'kitty' but she was a sweet child; unless it was bath time.

Levy walked back into the room a few minutes later. She grabbed a small picture book off the shelf next to the door. Melody was close to falling asleep and would not last through the first story. Gajeel stood and tucked Melody under her blankets before settling on one side of her while Levy took the other side.

"Whose is reading the story tonight, Munchkin?" Gajeel asked.

Melody gave a big yawn and rubbed her eyes "Mama…" was the sleepy reply

Levy smiled before opening the small picture book and began to read. Gajeel felt himself drift off as Levy read the alphabet book Lucy had given Melody on her second birthday. Levy had made it about half way through when both parents noticed that Melody had fallen asleep. Both smiled before carefully slipping out of the bed and walking to their own room. Lily walked off to his room waving goodnight to the young couple.

Gajeel and Levy curled into their bed sighing that the long day was over. Gajeel chuckled as he thought about his daughter's ability to always soak her parents every single bath time.

"What is so funny, Gajeel?" Levy asked with a sleep thick voice.

"Nothing much just find Melody's ability to soak anyone who bathes her entraining now that she is not currently doing it to us."

Levy just rolled her eyes before giving Gajeel a kiss goodnight and drifting off. Gajeel only sighed and soon joined Levy in sleep happy to have a family of his own.

 **A/N: Finally trying to write again. Here is a small fluffy one shot for now.**


End file.
